Safe
by Arrowkid21
Summary: The big four, Sam, Astrid, Diana and Caine have made it out of the FAYZ alive. But their lives are in even more danger outside. Updated summary coming soon.


**I'm kind of rusty it's been a while since I've written anything. Enjoy :)**

**Day 9 after the FAYZ**

On television, radio, online the "Dome kids" topic is by far the most popular topic in the world. Everyone seemed had questions, what happened in there? How did it happened? And most importantly who was going to foot the blame?

Diana couldn't stand to watch anything to do with it. These people had no right to say anything about what happened in the FAYZ. They didn't understand and would _never_ understand what went on in there. It was sickening to think they're able to judge them and possibly punish them for their actions. She laid on her hospital bed, Astrid sitting beside her, waiting for the panel's decision to come up on the news. Today they were going to find out whether them or anyone would be prosecuted for the crimes they committed in the FAYZ.

"I'm kind of scared," admitted Astrid. Diana wasn't too sure what she had to be afraid of, Astrid only became a badass during the last couple of weeks of the FAYZ. She hadn't caused enough damage to be prosecuted for anything. Diana figured her fear aroused from the fact that if they weren't all granted amnesty then Sam would definitely be prosecuted. As will Caine… but Diana didn't want to think about that.

"**BREAKING NEWS!"** shouted one of the anchors on the screen, "The court has come to a decision on the FAYZ situation!"

A tall, middle age woman came up to the podium to give the official statement. "After getting the opinions of highly reputed scientist and deliberating for several days, we the judicial panel have come to the conclusion that the FAYZ was in fact a separate universe, and thus not covered under California law. No criminal charges will be brought against the FAYZ survivors."

"Whoop-Dee-doo we're free!" Diana laughed sarcastically. She knew it wasn't true. They would now be prosecuted more than ever. See although 68% of the population were happy for this outcome, 32% of them were not. And some of those people actually wanted the survivors dead.

**Day 10 after the FAYZ**

It was 3am in the morning and Sam was being escorted out the hospital by two armed guards. No one, knew he was being discharged this morning except his mother and a few selected officials. The government wanted to keep this whole thing under wraps, as not to stir too much drama. They wanted to shift the public's attention away from the FAYZ survivors and onto the recovery process.

He wasn't certain, but he was sure today Astrid would also be released. She would probably end up at the same "safe heaven" his mother had mention. The one he was heading towards right now. The thought cheered up his spirits, he was finally going to see his girl again… he couldn't wait.

Diana and Astrid had already reached their destination. They didn't know where they were exactly they just that they were no longer in California. But based on the information given to them when they arrived… more people were to join them. The government decided to stick them in a witness protection program after they received an excessive amount of death threats following the ruling. The threats were mostly directed towards Sam and Caine but since the senders had the audacity to send it to them it put their lives at risk also.

Both Diana and Astrid declined the invitation to go to bed, deciding to wait and meet their house guest, who they were fairly certain were Sam and Caine. After about 20 minutes of sitting in total silence, one of the officials in the room went to open the door. Sam Temple, followed closely behind by his mother and two guards walked in. Astrid let out a shout of joy and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. They stood kissing without remorse in the front hallway. Diana almost felt bad for Connie Temple who was red faced and embarrassed by their action.

After a good long minute, Sam finally recognized Diana's present. "Hiya Diana," he made a move as if to come over to her but stopped himself. Sam and Astrid were about to claim their seats when Diana stopped them, "You two don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm fine." Sam and Astrid exchanged a quick look with each other before sitting down beside her.

For a taxing 72 minutes they waited and waited but no one came. The officials were getting antsy, whispering to one another, answering hush phone calls. Finally one of them delivered the bad news… Caine was gone.

Diana didn't want to believe it, so she stayed up and waited. Caine couldn't be gone, he wouldn't just leave her, and so she _waited_. Even when everyone had gone to bed she sat up and she _waited_, and when the moon and sun began to exchange places in the horizon she sat up and she _waited_. And when everyone started to get up she sat there and she _waited_. And she _waited. _And she _waited. _ But he never showed up.

**Thanks for reading guys I will be updating soon **


End file.
